The lord of the rings Remix
by xXForsakenxSaviorXx
Summary: okay basically this is my character put into the Lord of the rings, I know, I know- people make things like this all the time, so I felt like making one okay? I'll try my best to follow the plot- okay? have fun hope you like it!


The screams from the poor creature sung out from the mighty castle before me. I could do nothing to help he whom was known as Gollum, my jaw tightened as I could hear what he spoke, the name of the village and he who holds the ring. The one ring to rule them all, Bilbo Baggins. The shire. I must find the one called Bilbo before the riders do. At that moment as if by chance the gates opened and from them rode the dark riders- known as Ring Wraiths. I shuddered as I turned my dark horse around, I had to beat them there before they may get their deathly hands on the ring.

A day has passed as I rode fast, my horse knew that we had to get there no matter how tired we were. I could hear the wraiths near by, as frightening as it may be I was used to close rang with these monsters. It only took a day or so for me to reach the shire, I kept low hearing murmurs of a murder. I finally took my chance to ask someone the where a bouts of the one named Bilbo Baggins. I dismounted my horse and took down my hood, keeping a small smile on my face in hopes to show them I was not a harm. I came close to one of the half-lings and leaned forwards setting my hands on my knees. My blond hair was picked up into the wind gently.

"Excuse me, sire?" I asked politely. He gave me a funny look as he gazed up at me.

"Aye ma'am? How can I help you?" He replied.

"I am looking for a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, do you know him by any chance?" I asked again while standing back up.

"'haven't seen 'im in about 3 days, he left- his nephew just the other day too" he rolled his eyes a bit with a shrug.

"Oh-" I paused looking to my horse. "um- thank you, I shall be on my way." I turned and remounted, the hobbit waved as I left quickly. I've noticed a small town not that far from where I am at now I will ride in hopes to find one of them. They must be heading to Rivendell, they must.

Once I arrived at the enclosed town, to my despair the gates were broken down and people were running about in a panic shouting. It was hard enough to know that the hobbits weren't there either- I must consort with the elven king, I must hurry.

The night was long as my horse slowed, it was hard to go on but we both were determined to arrive to Rivendell. As the sun rose the beauty of the castle in the mountain shimmered brilliantly as we strode in, an elf strode over to me taking my horse as I dismounted.

"thank you" I groaned letting out a yawn.

"Thy king Elrond 'tis holding a secret meeting- he is awaiting your presence." He spoke with a bow. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay- see to it my horse is well taken care of, Goliath has taken a hard journey." I replied as the Elf bowed and made his way off.

It was painstaking and tiring as I heard the voices of the elves, dwarfs, men and Elrond speaking. I stepped forwards as they looked to me, I drew back my hood as Elrond stood, greeting me with a smile and I too him.

"Lady Gabriella it is an honor for you to join us-" he bowed. I could sense the ring was near and turned looking down a hobbit who looked back to me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I nodded to him greeting. "Lady Gabriella is a Druid, she has been searching for you and the ring Mr. Frodo" The hobbits face reddened when he spoke his name.

"T'is a pleasure to meet you" I placed a hand over my heart and bowed to him as I removed my cape and took my seat. I kept my silence as Boromir took his stand, I could only smirk at his foolish accents as the argument stirred among them- I had no say in this, it was not my battle. Only was it then I heard the voice of Frodo stepping forwards.

"I will take the ring" He shouted. Gandalf looked semi-disappointed as if he was wishing that it 'twas not Frodo. It was then he was appointed the ring barer. Gandalf, Aragon, Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas stood approving their vow to him, I smiled and came forwards bowing to the hobbit and looking to him.

"Frodo Baggins of the shire- you have my power" I bowed my head and stood up standing beside them. Frodo watching me as I did. The young hobbits known as Sam, Pippin and Merry joined in, Pippin spoke after our grouping, his words made me laugh.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

The fire crackled that night as we sat around it at the beginning of our journey, it was delightful to hear their stories. I looked to Frodo as the others were enticed in each others story, I moved over beside him leaning to look at him.

"This journey will be painful- Frodo" I smiled to him. His face was red as he averted his gaze.

"Indeed My lady." he murmured. I laughed as he looked to me in surprise.

"Dear Frodo, please call me Gabriella" I raised his chin to look at me and not away as if I was some sort higher being. His face only grew redder.

"y-yes Gabriella" he tried to smile. I removed my hand with a nod.

"There that's better" I chuckled and patted his head gently.

"Your name suits you" He chuckled as well, I was happy to see a smile upon his weary face.

"Thank you Frodo- now you should get some rest, we have a long journey." For a good night I leaned forwards and kissed his forehead before taking my leave. Frodo only sat there behind me watching me as I left to my solitude into the woods.

Hii! Okay I know this was a bit fast but hey- I wanted to get the whole idea thingy down before I forgot it. So bare with me on this and tell me what you think- please no bad stuff it makes me sad L but yes I'm trying my best on this one okay? So take care and leave me goodness and I will give 'chu cookies!! :D [p.s. Don't mind the bad spelling if I did much wrong]


End file.
